Avoidable Consequences
by wastedwishesxo
Summary: When Neal Caffrey went to prison he left something behind.. a daughter. What happens when he is released into the custody of the FBI and reunites with is fifteen year old daughter after five years?  Better than the Summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so this is my new White Collar story. I am in love with Matt Bomer, he is absolutely gorgeous ;) I love him. I think he's even sexier in the role as a father. So this is what this story is about, and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

"You can't keep doing this Samantha" Peter said tiredly, as he sat down next to me on the bench. It was three in the morning, and I was currently sitting on a bench, at a park after running away from my fifth foster family. I really don't know why I always run, because peter always ends up finding me, and sending me to yet another foster family, that is just like the rest.

They all treat me the same. Pity. That's what I get. I hate it. I'm not some special person, or kid that needs their pity to feel happy. I need a really family... I need my dad.

"You promised your dad that you wouldn't try to run anymore" Peter spoke quietly, and it made my heart ache to even think about my dad. I missed him so much.

I shrugged.

"He promised me that he wouldn't try anything stupid while in prison, and yet he broke out and ran" My voice cracked, and I cleared my throat. I was tired, hungry, and depressed.

My dad, was a con man in prison, and Peter chased after him for three years before finally catching him, and locking him away. I was ten at the time, and I still remember that day perfectly. My dad, me, and his girlfriend at the time, Kate were all at her apartment having a movie marathon. We were happy, just like a regular family. Well, all of a sudden the door was knocked open and in came about ten cops with guns, along with peter, as they cuffed my dad to the ground. By then I was shouting, and crying for them to let him go, and Kate was also crying, and trying to calm me down. I remember my dad yelling at us, that he loved us, and that he would see us soon.

But he lied.

I only saw my dad two times after that, and I haven't seen him in person since I was eleven. Here I am, four years later at fifteen. After the first month my dad was in prison, Kate bailed on me. She figured my dad would never get out, and she just bailed, and left me with child services. That's when my depression begun.

I loved Kate. She was like the mother I never had. I never knew my real mother, and Kate had been in my life since I was five. So for six years she was the only mom I knew. It's not a good feeling, when you know both of your parents left you.

My dad and I still write. Not all the time, but we keep in touch. At least he still remembered he had a daughter. It could have been worse.

But then it did.

Two days ago my dad broke out of prison. He only had four months left to go, and he broke out! Was he not thinking of me at all. I was mad, and even more depressed. I'm still mad. It's like he wasn't even thinking of me. He was only thinking of Kate.

That's the reason he broke out. Not for me, but for her.

So to say, I'm still pissed at my dad, and I'm scared at how much longer he's going to be locked up. I may never see him again.

Peter nodded. "Yeah, well your father isn't really good at keeping promises" I nodded.

"Listen, I am going to talk to your father on Friday, he wanted to speak to me about something.. I will find out then how much longer he gets ok? I will do my best.."

I know I should probably hate Peter, for locking my dad up. But I don't. After arresting my dad, and after Kate left, he was the one who helped me find foster families. He was the one who let me write to my dad, and he was the one who really looked out for me while my dad was locked up.

"Alright" He tapped my elbow as he stood up. "Come on Kid were going back to my house" I looked at him confused. He gave me a very very tired smile.

"How else am I going to keep an eye on you?" I smiled. "And I'm sure this will keep El happy, she always was trying to get me to have you come stay with us.. but I really need sleep at night so I'm giving in"

I smiled as I grabbed the two bags I had of my belongings and stood up tossing them into the back of his car as he drove is home.

"Peter? What were you doing out so late?" I heard El asked as we walked into the house. Once her eyes landed on me, realization struck her face. She smiled warmly at me.

"Samantha?" I smiled. "Hey El"

"Hon, Samantha is going to stay with us until we get things figured out, is that alright?" El's face lit up and she nodded. "Of course! You're always welcome here"

I blushed a little. "Thanks"

"Well you know where everything is Sammy, so you can get yourself situated in the guest room, while I make you a snack I'm sure your hungry" She always knew when I was hungry.

It was weird. But I liked it.

After getting everything organized in their guest room, I laid back down on the comfortable bed. I hated to admit this, but I really was happy about staying here. I loved both Peter and El.

Yeah, I loved Peter. Sue me.

Him and El, were the only ones that really seemed to give a damn about me. It was nice feeling cared for.

"Alright, I have a turkey and cheese sandwich, with Pringles, and a Pepsi" She said, walking in and sitting on the bed next to me. My mouth watered at the food sitting on the plate. When she handed it to me, I attacked the sandwich, and she laughed.

"Enjoy your food, and try to get some sleep ok?" I nodded and she smiled as she left shutting the door behind her.

After devouring the whole plate and class of Pepsi in less then five minutes, I laid back down on the bed, snuggling into the fluffy white comforter, and pillows. I could get used to this. I smiled, as I shut my eyes, drifting off to sleep for the first time in a week.

So three days have passed, and it was now Friday. The day Peter was going to go talk to my dad. The dad I haven't seen in four years, or written in a week. I was still upset at him.

"Are you sure you don't want to go see your dad?" Peter asked again, for the fifth time and I shook my head no. He was giving me a chance to go see my dad after four years and I refused. How messed up was that? I felt like a horrible person, and daughter.

El sensed this and wrapped her arms around my shoulder and squeezed.

Peter nodded, and left the house.

Pater was gone three hours, before he finally came into the house, just as El was laying dinner on the table.

"How did it go?" I asked nervously as he sat down at the table with me and El, before helping himself to some of her food. He shrugged. He almost looked nervous.

"He wanted to compromise" "About what exactly?" El asked, confused.

"He's one of the best Con Artist out there, and he pointed out today that he could help me and the FBI catch other con artists, if I could get him out of prison"

I smiled. "So are you going to do it?" I was so excited. I might be able to see my dad again. But when I saw the look on Peter's face it; my heart shattered all over again.

"Samantha, you know this is a major risk. He's going to want to try and find Kate"

I made a face at her name. She seemed to be ruining everything in my life lately. I looked down, and nodded.

"But.. I will think about it alright?" I looked up at him, and he had a small smile on his face.

He didn't say yes.. But he didn't day _no_ either.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Kid._

_Peter told me your staying with him now. That's good. Maybe you wont be tempted to run anymore, which by the way I'm angry about. You promised remember? Anyways I'm pretty sure Peter already told you what we talked about and I really think it's going to work._

_I miss you Samantha. I love you._

_-Dad_

_By the way, please don't be angry with me anymore. I miss your letters._

He missed my letters. Now I feel bad about being angry at him. But he how could I not be angry with him after he busted out of prison, when he only had four months left. I am pretty sure every daughter would be pissed at their dad if he did the same thing. I really missed my dad, and wanted him to be a part of my life again, and when he busted out, I thought I would never get that chance. He doesn't think before he does things. I guess I get that from him. I get everything from him.

The way I act. Talk. Even look. I have his same brown hair, and ice blue eyes. I don't get my height from him though. My dad is about six one, and I stand at only five foot three. But whatever. I don't care about how tall I am. I only care about seeing my dad. It has been five days since Peter came home and told El, and I about what my dad wanted. He said it was to big of a risk, and now I felt like it was never going to happen. Peter knew how much I needed and wanted my dad back but yet, he still wouldn't give in. Even El, couldn't convince him, and that was big.

I stared down at the letter again, at my dad's perfect handwriting and slightly smiled. It had been two weeks since I had written him, and he finally got the hint that I was pissed at him for breaking out of prison. Maybe I should write him back?

No.

I would wait a little longer until my anger goes away. Just a little while longer.

"Samantha?" I heard Peter yell from downstairs. I set the letter down on the desk, and ran downstairs.

"Yeah?" I saw him glance at El, who wore a big smile and Peter looked kind of.. Well I couldn't describe Peter even if I wanted to. This was confusing me. "What's going on?" I asked, a little scared.

"Come on, were going to the prison" My heart sped up, and I looked at him shocked. Was he really…?

"Are you?" He just nodded his head and walked out to his car. "Oh my god!" I screamed as I walked. Wait scratch that, ran past El, almost knocking her over as I ran out the front door and to Peter's car getting in and smiling at him. "Thank you Peter! Thank you, Thank You Tha-" He held up his hand and just shook his head.

"You so owe me Samantha" I just smiled and stared at the window, knowing I was minutes away from seeing my dad again.

I looked over at Peter. "What made you change your mind?" He just sighed, and continued looking at the road.

"I'm not one to take risks. El convinced me to take one and I did, so your dad better not let me down"

I smiled even bigger. "He won't"

As we pulled up behind the prison, and Peter parked the car he turned to me and gave me a small smile. "Alright, I'll let you do your reunion thing then it's back to business, got it?" I nodded my head excitedly.

Just as Peter was about to say something, the doors the prison opened and I jumped out of the car, waiting. And soon enough, out came my dad with two guards following close behind. He was just like I remembered him. Although he looked a little older. He smiled at me, and I ran to him. I'm not joking I ran to him, and when I got to him I threw my arms around his neck squeezing him, afraid that he would disappear if I let go.

"Hey Kid" He said, hugging me back. I didn't say anything, I just hugged him even tighter, and I let a few tears fall. When he heard me sniffle, he pulled me back to look at him, and smiled as he wiped my tears away.

"Now, none of that. No crying" I laughed as I hugged him once again before letting go, but making sure to stay as close to his side as I could, without actually knocking him over. "I missed you so much" I whispered. He bent down and kissed the top of my head, and I closed my eyes, trying to stop myself from crying again.

"I missed you too Samantha" His voice cracked, and I could of sworn he was going to cry himself. But then Peter came and ruined the moment. Leave it to Peter.

"Neal" He said as he nodded. My dad smiled at him. "Peter, always a pleasure" Peter just nodded.

"Do you understand how this works Neal?" My dad lost his smile and nodded. "Yes, I have been released into the custody of the FBI" Peter nodded again, approved.

"Alright let me see it" I gave him a confused look. But when my dad lifted his pant leg to reveal a ugly bulky grey tracker, I understood. Damn. That had to suck.

"Alright, Let's go" Peter said, nodding his head towards the car. I smiled up at my dad, who smiled back at me before winking at me, and leading me to the car.

With my dad sitting up front with Peter, and myself in the backseat I smiled. My dad was out of Jail. My dad! I was so overcome with happiness that I didn't hear Peter start to talk.

"Alright, you can't go any farther than a two mile radius from where I live. I have already gotten you an apartment to stay at, and it's not the nicest but it will do. You're going to have to get some clothes. I think there's a thrift store a couple blocks from your apartment" My dad just nodded. Was he ok?

God I was already worrying myself. Calm the hell down Samantha.

After another fifteen minute car ride, we finally pulled up to a building that looked well.., frightening. It had graffiti on the walls, and each window for each apartment was either cracked, had a sheet over it, or was so filthy you couldn't see through it. I did not want my dad living here! I wouldn't want any one living here. This place gave me the creeps.

"This looks like a building out of a horror film Peter" He just nodded. "This is the only thing your dad can afford with what the prison is giving him" I rolled my eyes. "Well it sucks"

My dad looked at me through the mirror and smiled. "Come on, it can't be that bad" That's my dad. Always looking at the positive in things. I faked a smile for the first time that day, and sighed. "Alright"

"Ok, Samantha I'll be back to pick you up around seven alright?" I looked at Peter and frowned. "But-" He didn't let me finish. "Seven" he said more firmly as my dad and I got out of the car. I nodded, and glared at his car, as he sped off. My dad just laughed as he slung his arm over my shoulder. "Cheer up" He whispered as we started walking to the near by thrift store.

I really didn't care if Peter was picking me up in four hours. I was with my dad and that's all that matters.

**OK. So I just realized how bad the first chapter sucked. Like seriously, I think it was horrible. But I can't change that now :/ So I am sorry, But this story is going to get really good, I promise! So please just stay patient with me, and leave me lots and lots of reviews to cheer me up. If not for me, do it for Neal ;) or Matt.. Because he's so freaking gorgeous! I will update again, when I have TEN REVIEWS :D OK? Bye!**


End file.
